1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self closing dog house door and more particularly pertains to providing an articulatable slit for allowing a pet to pass therethrough with a self closing dog house door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet doors is known in the prior art. More specifically, pet doors heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of covering an opening in a pet's house are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,890 to Taylor et al. discloses a pet door.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,133 to Green discloses a pet door.
Des. U.S. Pat. No. 334,431 to Davlantes discloses the ornamental design for a combined pet door frame and flap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,287,654 to Davlantes discloses a pet access door frame modular unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,224 to Garrison discloses a pet door panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,616 to Pennock discloses a pet door.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a self closing dog house door for providing an articulatable slit for allowing a pet to pass therethrough.
In this respect, the self closing dog house door according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an articulatable slit for allowing a pet to pass therethrough.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved self closing dog house door which can be used for providing an articulatable slit for allowing a pet to pass therethrough. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.